Traitor
by AnyaPlumber
Summary: "How could you?" Jack said softly, but with a tremendous amount of anger. "I… I… I'm sorry!" "Sorry doesn't cut it, you traitor," he shot back, spitting out the last word as if it were poison. Snyder's daughter befriends the newsies, but trouble ensues. The multi-chapter version of "Traitor Preview". Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome** _ **Traitor**_ **! Ever since I posted the one-shot I originally wrote, so many people have been asking for a multi-chapter fanfic of it, so here it is!** **I'll try to update as regularly as possible, as my weekends do tend to get busy, and I'm hoping to figure out a regular schedule as well. That's all for now!**

 **~AnyaPlumber~**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies or any of the characters (except Anaelle)_

It was just an ordinary day. I was sitting by my window, locked up in my room (figuratively, that is) reading my favorite book, _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_. My window was closed, keeping the harsh winter air out of my room in the Refuge, a jail for children and teenagers.

This is not what it looks like! I am not an orphan, fugitive, or runaway; I am Anaelle Snyder, the daughter of James Snyder, owner of the Refuge. The reason I sleep here is because since there is almost always a crime happening, my father must always be around the jail, so I have to stay here with him. From what I hear on the streets, my father is described as cruel and heartless, but that is not the case. You just have to know him better to find out he isn't cruel or heartless, he just dislikes trouble makers.

Not that I get to go out on the streets very often anyways. I barely get to go outside; in fact, I have not been outside for a long time now. "Why?" you may ask. Well you see, my father is quite overprotective of me. He's simply afraid of what others may do to me outside the refuge. Being the Warden's daughter isn't easy at times. People always blame me for Father's action, even though I have nothing to do with them, and whenever someone hears my last name, it sends them running. Due to that, Father makes sure I stay in the Refuge at all times. I eat here, sleep here, and learn here. The only way I can see the world is through my window, and my books of course.

Anyways, back to present day. Finishing the chapter I was currently on, I decided to put my book away and just relax on my bed. As I placed the novel on the windowsill and headed back to my bed, I heard a tapping noise on my window. As I lifted my long, dark blue skirt, I began to venture towards the noise. Looking out, I saw there was a boy that looked about 17 years of age. He was wearing a blue shirt, grey pants, and a tattered charcoal vest. I slowly opened the window, my 15-year old self shaking with fear.

"Who are you?" I ask the boy.

"The name's Jack Kelly, miss. What is yours?" Jack Kelly responds with a tip of his hat

"Anaelle," I curtly replied.

"Ya got a last name?" he fires back at me.

"Yes I do, I just don't like to tell it." It is true. Like I said, I don't have very many friends due to my last name, as well as my isolation. Not many people want to be the friend of "Snyder's daughter", as the other children had put it before.

"Okay miss," Jack says, "Now hurry up, before Snyder the Spider comes over here."

"What?" I ask confused.

"I'm busting ya out of this jail," Jack says quickly and urgently.

"But… But why?" I questioned. I didn't understand this boy; we just met and now he wants to take me away?

"Sorry to be rude miss, but do even have a brain?! This place is a jail! Why would you want to stay here?" Jack said as he stated the obvious. Of course! He assumed I was prisoner, and he wanted to break me out. How wrong he was.

"I do have a brain!" I fired back, filled with anger, having taken offense to his statement, "And I don't want to go! I… I can't!"

Just then, Jack and I froze at the sound of the doorknob slowly turning.

"Someone's coming!" I whisper to Jack.

"Really? I had no idea," he sarcastically replied.

The door was beginning to open.

"Listen," Jack told me, "I'll be back tomorrow, and when I come, I'm getting you outta here, okay?"

I was going to refuse, but then flurry of thoughts ran through my head. This could be my chance to escape; my chance to actually live through myself rather than books! I could actually see the world!

"Okay," I agree as the door opened even more. "Now hurry!" I exclaimed looking at the door. When I turned around, Jack Kelly was gone. Knowing that he was safe and away, I quickly shut my window as the door finally swung open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Long time, no see! I'd really like to apologize for the fact it took me so long to come out with another update, but this summer was quite busy, and whilst caught in a whirlwind of activities I had forgotten to update, but I'm back now and will, hopefully, be updating more frequently! I would like to thank all of you who read the first chapter and I'm so glad you liked it! Hopefully you will enjoy the rest of the story as well. So now, without further ado, I present to you Chapter 2! (Hey! It Rhymed!** **)**

 **~AnyaPlumber~**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies or any of the characters (except Anaelle)_

The door had now been opened, revealing my father on the other side. "Hello Anne," he greeted me, a small smile forming on his thin lips to compliment his grey hairs from countless hours of watching out for troublemakers.

"Hello Father," I replied back, approaching him swiftly and slightly hugging him. Within them, I felt safe; protected from whatever dangers the world may hold, whether it be physical pain or simply the judgement of others. With the warden as your father, you couldn't help but feeling protected.

"How was your day? Did you find anything interesting to do?" he questioned, walking deeper into the center of my room, shutting the door behind him.

"Well," I started out, excited to finally be able to tell someone of the encounter I had experienced with the mysterious Jack Kelly. However, my conscious stopped me before I could let the words out of my mouth. If Jack had been so anxious to leave when he heard Father approach, the two must have some sort of a connection, and due to the way he had reacted, it must have been a bad one. Even though I had just met the older boy, I couldn't tell Father; it may make things worse for him.

"Well?" my father asked, indicating I should continue.

I took a deep breath before answering, "Not really, Father. I mainly just stayed in my room like usual. I did begin to read _Tom Sawyer_ once more, if you consider that interesting."

"Such a shame," he tsked, shaking his head pitifully towards me, "I wish that there was more for you to do here, but I'm afraid there isn't too much around here is there? It's such a shame that you must stay in your room all day, with nothing but fantasy worlds to keep you company."

"You could let me go outside," I mutter lowly under my breath, but apparently Father had still heard.

"Oh Annaelle," he sighed, directing his gaze towards my closed window and then to me, "How I wish I could let you do so, but the world isn't a good place for you, remember? What do you think would happen if word got out that I had a child? What would happen to _you_ if they found out you were that child? Hmmm?"

"They would hate me and hurt me," I said softly, trying to stop the tears I could feel coming. "Why must the world be so harsh?" I lamented, giving into the tears, letting them openly fall.

"I don't know why sweetheart," he quietly responded, embracing me and stroking my soft, auburn hair, "But unfortunately it is, which is why you must stay here; it is the only place where you will truly be safe," he finished, ending the embrace yet keeping my hands in his.

"I understand, Father," I softly said, looking him in the eyes.

"Good girl," he said, the same small smile appearing once more. "Now, I am required to out tonight for I am meeting with some very important young men and don't know when I will be back. Will you be okay by yourself tonight?" he asked, his eyes gleaming with concern.

"Of course Father, go to your meeting!" I exclaimed, being careful not to raise my voice too loud, "I'll just fine here."

"Thank you darling," he said, kissing me on my forehead, before leaving me in my room, alone once more.

I watched through my window, saw him get into his automobile and head off to wherever he was going, before collapsing on my bed. Now what was I to do? All alone, with nothing but books; piles and piles of books, each which I had read front to back more times than I could think.

I decided to reminisce about the day; waking up, eating breakfast, cleaning my room, reading, Jack Kelly at the window, father coming in… wait.

"Jack Kelly," I muttered to myself. I know he said that he would come back tomorrow, but right now tomorrow seemed a lifetime away. As I let my gaze wander to the window, I let my mind drift off. _"Perhaps,"_ I thought to myself, _"I could just leave now and find him."_ After all, I was dying and this adventure seemed to be the perfect cure for my boredom.

I raced to my windowsill once more; Father's car was gone, and there were no guards to be seen. It would be the perfect time to escape. Rushing to my door, my shaking hands locked it as fast as I could; the guards wouldn't think anything of it, they would simply believe I didn't want to be bothered.

Quickly pleating my hair into a braid, I could feel my heart racing. This was it, the moment I finally went outside. There was a part of me that was saying to stop, and that Father was right and things out there would be horrid, but compared to my desire to leave, those thoughts were simply miniscule.

So, hiking up my skirt and opening my window, I secretly slipped out of my room, down the fire escape, out of the Refuge, and into the incoming darkness with only one goal: find Jack Kelly.


End file.
